<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>❝Public Access Show: Ruined.❞ by M1lkT3aa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495760">❝Public Access Show: Ruined.❞</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1lkT3aa/pseuds/M1lkT3aa'>M1lkT3aa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>❝Old Cookie Run au stuff❞ [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cookie Run (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Also rouge almost makes out with a camera soOO, Gen, but I like it tho, this has nothing to do with the plot, this is an old fic I made lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:03:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1lkT3aa/pseuds/M1lkT3aa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>❛Apparently this is the reason why Lilac did the massacre..? idk kind of a dumb reason to :v ❜</p><p>❛Featuring Rouge almost making out with a camera 😀 ❜</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>❝Old Cookie Run au stuff❞ [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>❝Public Access Show: Ruined.❞</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hope's Peak Academy...Where they and 15 other students in their class were accepted to, pretty much meaning the best of the best, along with another 16 being accepted as well. </p><p>One day Lilac got bored of just standing there and watching their master being a total bitch to everyone he meets/met, mostly Peppermint. Apparently, his reason was that they'd 'interrupted' their spotlight when they were in that killing game, which, they somewhat enjoyed putting people in despair, especially peppermint, who, for totally no reason at all, out of all of them, they chose peppermint to be the major victim. </p><p>They decide on what to do with their life besides Naruto running to Yogurt that either wants someone/thing out of his sight or get something, or just wants to bitch about their day to them. Well, they've thought that they'll start a public access show. they didn't know why but didn't question it. </p><p>they picked the wrong time.</p><p>That day Walnut decided to get the class together to hang out in a small but not dirty, empty building that no one ever uses. They thought that they'll go into an empty room, flinching at the nice that ran beside them, they found a light switch, placed the camera down, and started recording. </p><p>They only sat in silence awkwardly. they haven't used their voice in what? 2 years? they couldn't remember, but just sitting there and (half) smiling. They sighed as they were about to say something. In something years of being mute, they're finally going to sp--</p><p>"LILAC..?! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!' </p><p>They immediately flinched at Yogurt's small outburst. They sighed in frustration, but didn't show it, got up and walked to their master.</p><p>" Oh...I thought you were...uhm...dead.." He stuttered a bit, looking away. </p><p>They returned back to their "hiding spot" and continued what they were doing.</p><p>They Haven't used their voice in ages...And it felt really good to...just talk again. The last time they've used their voice was...They couldn't remember. </p><p>In the distance, Rockstar thought it was a good idea to throw peeps in the microwave, package, and all. He didn't even think about the microwave exploding or something, or even worse, the whole damn thing catching on fire. </p><p>Did he care? Possibly not. </p><p>Peppermint was sitting in a corner for some odd reason. They didn't hang out with Herb because he said that he wasn't going to their "meet-up." He said that he had "Better things to do." </p><p>Wonder what the 'better things' were.</p><p>They sat to the side, they're childhood friend, Squid ink, also ditched. They didn't tell them why they just didn't...Come. </p><p>Peppermint was getting desperate for company so they found themselves in the kitchen, where they found rockstar, microwaving peeps.</p><p>"What the hell are you doing..?!" </p><p>"Microwaving peeps..?" </p><p>"But...WHY?" </p><p>"Because I'm bored and this so-called meet up is so damn boring!!" He complained.</p><p>"Well...I'm desperate for something so…"</p><p>They both watched as the packet expanded with the poor peeps inside, just before the thing reached its limits, Rockstar had the AUDACITY to open the microwave, Marshmallow fluff exploded on the both of them.</p><p>"Why did we do this again..?"</p><p>The loud pop startled lilac but muttered something under their breath.</p><p>They've decided to just restart the recording for like, y' know the 80th time. They inhaled, then the door barged open, revealing Rougefort, Rockstar, and Peppermint.</p><p>They got scared shitless, mostly confused. Why did Rougefort bust down the door? Why are Rockstar and Peppermint covered in white fluff, and most importantly, why the fuck is Peppermint there? They've expected them to hang out with their weed and mutant friends. Or, as they thought they were. They would sometimes, but not always, gave out a little snicker at them. They didn't know why. </p><p>"Why'd you look scared? Anyway, Wh- Are you filming? What are you doing???" Rouge asked, they were going to just nag on until they just take the spotlight- As they usually do...</p><p>As for rockstar and peppermint, they didn't even question it. It was probably them anyway. Why were they there in the first place? They could have been at the comfort of their apartment, recording this, probably taken 3-6 retakes, and BOOM, the first episode of a public access show. But...How would they publish it? and email stating that they made a fuckin 3 minute short and wanted to post it? they'll probably say no to a mute one like them.</p><p>But NO. they HAD to be the ultimate bodyguard, and who they have to be stuck with? a whiny bitchy brat that won't shut up, and is forced to listen to his ONGOING rambles about Peppermint and how he HATES them. And, to be honest, they also had a disliking of the poor non-binary, so they couldn't complain. Out of everything they've COULD'VE been they decided to be a bodyguard to HIM? </p><p>But, they always kept it inside of them. Never really...expressed their real and true emotions to their master. He'll probably just laugh it off. They've been having these...aggravating nightmares and thoughts about KILLING their master, for their bullshit they've done, and even on some occasions, even murdering one of their own classmates.</p><p>Whatever.</p><p>Rouge pulled up a random chair that was also in the room and then did a Rantaro. They were known to be a flirtatious kind of cookie. At least, they don't suck at it. </p><p>Lilac didn't know what to do, well, they didn't need to, because Rougefort spoke first.</p><p>"So I heard from I think your MASTER…" They twirled their fingers around the small coffee table.</p><p>Their master?</p><p>"A...Public access show..? Didn't they discontinue it?" </p><p>Lilac had never thought of that.</p><p>"But.." They grabbed the camera that was at least 6 inches away from them, it was somewhat still recording, and they just HAD to just...ruin their chance. </p><p>"Where'd you get this camera from…? It looks so...Expensive...So expensive that.." Before Rouge could make out with the 13$ camera, which they found sort-of gross, they slapped Rouge's hand away and grabbed their camera, muttering, "gross." </p><p>"OwwW…I've...Never heard your voice before….It's pretty…"</p><p>"W-why are you changing the subject..?" </p><p>"O-oh! Just...Nevermind."</p><p>"Lilac..?"</p><p>Aw shit. </p><p>"Lilac! I've been looking for you all- Why are YOU here..?!" Yogurt demanded. He never liked Rougefort. Not at all. He had a strong hatred for them, well, for one reason, they stole his jewels, at least 30% of his collection was stolen by the cookie. </p><p>"Calm down….I just want to talk with them…" They fiddled with the camera.</p><p>"Uhm...Ok." He still was a little bit pissed, but that's ok. </p><p>Lilac didn’t really bother at this point whatsoever. They were just done. Done. all they wanted was to just sit there and record a video, simple as that, but NO. they have to interrupt them for stupid reasons.  They hated it. They hated it because they were ‘mute’ and they can’t speak. Well, they can, but it’s just a mutter at this point. They need something to just teach the entire class a lesson.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I may or may not about to start shipping Rouge and Lilac because of this :v</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>